guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monastery Overlook
Description Monastery Overlook is a tutorial area just outside the Shing Jea Monastery. Newly created roleplaying characters for the Factions campaign spawn here. The Insignia quests for your class will also take place in this area. Foreign characters cannot access this area through normal means, though it occupies the same land as Shing Jea Boardwalk, which has been available during special events such as the Dragon Festival in 2006. Along with the player's character, there are 5 other newly admitted NPC students present. The two level 1 students begin with Instructor Ng for some basic tutorial, whereas the more advanced students (higher level) follow Master Togo directly into the Monastery. While the player's character is only level 1 in the beginning, the player may choose to follow Instructor Ng or Master Togo. While following Master Togo means the player will be skipping a quest, the player will automatically be given 2000 experience points and three skills, completely matching the reward for the skipped quest. Monologue After creating a Canthan character: *Plain text: "Shing Jea Island, 1582 CC" *Plain text: "Two hundred years have passed since the Jade Wind remade the face of Cantha.... But the Empire of the Dragon still needs heroes." *Plain text: "For decades, young Canthans have come to Shing Jea Monastery... To learn from the greatest living hero of Cantha: The Ritualist known as Master Togo" Exits Towns *North: Shing Jea Monastery (talk to Ludo) Neighbour Areas *None Locations / Objects of Interest *Chest (unlocked) *Shing Jea Dojo (gate closed) NPCs :All NPCs can only be seen by newly created Factions characters. *Various: ** 1 Mai ** 1 Kisai ** 2 Taya ** 20 Master Togo ** 3 Yijo Tahn ** 2 Lukas ** 15 Instructor Ng ** 15Ludo Bestiary Monsters *Mantids ** 0 Mantid Drone Hatchling ** 0 Mantid Hatchling Bosses *None Animals *None Quests Notes *There was a bug that enabled Canthan-born characters to return to Monastery Overlook, it worked by entering the Alliance Battle waiting area through the Guild Hall, returning to the guild hall, then pressing the "Leave guild hall" button. The bug has since been fixed and will now only send the person to the outpost that they entered the guild hall from. *This area count for 0.9% towards the Cartographer title. 0.8% can be attained quite easily by walking along the fences/walls. The last 0.1% might have to be attained by walking behind the fence on the far right-side, before the gates (looking towards the resurrection platform) this will uncover the far right portion of the mountains on the map, enabling you to see part of a boat. *The quest Snaring Course takes you to the dojo, but unlike the other Insignia quests, the dojo gates will be opened, allowing you to explore any missed area. *The Assassin skills Heart of Shadow and Viper's Defense can be used to gain access to this area for exploration. Either skill can be used to shadow step across the portal from Linnok Courtyard into Shing Jea Monastery without triggering the usual rezone. Bringing a hero, henchman, or other player along is recommended; they can be used as targets to reliably shadow step across the portal in a single attempt by stepping close to the portal, targeting a player, henchman, or hero in the appropriate position, and using one of these skills. Without any party members, there are no targets close enough to the portal, and Heart of Shadow and Viper's Defense will cause characters to shadow step to a random location if no target is selected. (Before the May 14, 2009 update, these skills always caused characters to shadow step to a random location, but it was still possible to cross the portal in this manner with repeated attempts and a little luck.) *Canthan-born characters will be returned here if they were in a event area when it was closed. Ex. Costume Brawl. Category:Shing Jea Island